Big Time Best Friend
by CrazyAwesomeJ
Summary: Miley's BTR's best friend. She's suffering. When she goes to visit, she ends up happier than before. Better Summary inside! Along with the Character List.  Mogan  Miley
1. Character List

Characters:

Miley Cyrus - Miley Drescher Logan Henderson - Logan Mitchell Carlos Pena - Carlos Garcia Kendall Schmidt - Kendall Knight James Maslow - James Diamond Selena Gomez - Selena Lopez Demi Lovato - Demi Anderson Mitchel Musso - Mitchel Williams

Summary: Miley has been best friends with BTR since they were all 4. Now, they're in California and her world's going under. She goes to L.A. to visit them, but ends up staying and dating Logan...The next months are filled with drama and a whole lotta laughs! 


	2. I Miss You

A/N: So, recently I ve been obsessed with Big Time Rush and I ve decided to write a story about them lets see how it goes!

Ugh I m so bored, I sigh. Same here, Selena mumbles.  
I wish the boys were here. We d be partying like there s no tomorrow Why d they have to get a stupid record deal and go to L.A.? Miley, you told them that you were okay with it! Now, you re sulking? I miss them! We ve been inseparable since we met That was 13 years ago We re 17 now So, we met when we were 4! Do the math Selena! No need to get cranky, Miss Miley! I m sorry Sel. It s just Well, I miss them so much! So, stop sulking and do something about it, Selena urges.  
You re right, I exclaim.  
Good. So, call them. I gotta better idea, I grin.  
_

(2 days later)

Miley, this is so not what I meant, Selena sighs.  
Oh, Selena Be quiet and enjoy the trip, I encourage.  
She sighs and leans her head back onto the headrest.  
I m gonna take a nap, she sighs.  
Kay, I sigh.  
I sigh and curl up in my seat, happy to, finally, see the boys again. Ever since they left I ve been a mess. My grades have been slipping without Logan here to help me with homework, my singing, dancing, and acting efforts have vanished without James here to push me along, my confidence and competitiveism have disappeared without Kendall, and my risky, fun - loving attitude is gone without Carlos. And in all, my craziness, my smile, my laugh, my style, everything that makes me who I am, have all but, been erased.  
My emotions have also been leaking through my protective barrier. I've been crying alot, not eating, lacking sleep, and refusing to get out of my bed. Getting into a plane is a big step from that. I yawn. Wow, maybe I need some sleep before I see the boys. After debating, I decide it be best to take a nap.  
_

(3 hours later)

"Miley! Miley! Miley, wake up!"  
I wake up to Selena shaking the crap out of me and yelling for me to wake up.  
"You couldn't of woke me up softer and calmer?"  
"Nope," she giggles.  
I roll my eyes and stand up from my seat, stretching my sore body. With a sigh, we head towards the exit. We stroll to the revolving luggage thing and pick up our luggage, before heading to the door. Selena signals a cab while I text my mom, letting her know we arrived safely.  
Thankfully, the trip to the Palmwoods wasn't very lengthy. As Selena and I make our way to the front desk, we run into a girl.  
"Oh, we're so sorry," I exclaim.  
"No, it was my fault completely," she apologizes.  
"No, really, we should've been more careful," I apologize again.  
"Nevermind whose fault it was. My name's Jo."  
"Oh, I'm Miley and this is my friend Selena."  
"Hi, nice to meet you,"Jo says while shaking our hands.  
"Hey, Miley? I'm gonna go check us in," Selena announces.  
"Kay," I agree.  
"Um, so, what brings you to the Palmwoods," Jo asks.  
"I'm here to see some friends."  
"Oh, may I ask who your friends are?"  
"Oh, um, their names are Carlos, Logan, James, and K-"  
"Kendall?"  
"Yeah, do you known them," I question.  
"Yeah! Kendall's my boyfriend!"  
I gasp. Kendall has a girlfriend and he didn't bother to tell me? Oh, he's so dead.  
"I can't believe he didn't tell me! He's lucky I like you!"  
She laughs. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing."  
"It is. Anyways, after me and Selena put our bags in our rooms, do you want to hang out by the pool?"  
"Sure," she exclaims.  
_

"This is the life," I sigh.  
"Isn't it, though," Jo agrees.  
Selena decided to stay in her room and unpack...Then she said she was going to visit Mitchel and Demi, two of her friends.  
"I could live in California... Oh my gosh! I should ask my mom if she'd be okay with me living here," I exclaim.  
"Would she let you," Jo questions.  
"Absolutely. My mom is never really home, so, she'd be okay with me moving out."  
"Do it," Jo gasps, "That way I'm not the only girl in the group."  
"I'll call my mom tonight," I assure her.  
I take a sip of my smoothie and sigh.  
"Hey, Jo?  
"Yeah, Miles?"  
"Do you want to go shopping later?"  
"Sure. I'd love to get out and do something."  
"HEY JO!"  
I turn to see 4 boys, strolling towards Jo and I.  
The two of us restrain from laughing, while she throws a towel at me.  
"Hey guys! How was recording today," Jo asks.  
"Um..it...was...pretty good," Kendall says slowly, while glancing at me curiously.  
I just smile and wave my fingers.  
"So, Gustavo was fairly nice today?"  
"Gustavo's never nice," Logan chuckles.  
"Yeah, he thinks I look like a dog," James mumbles.  
After eyeing me, Carlos exclaims, "Hey Miley!"  
The other three boys look at Carlos like he's lost his mind.  
"Carlos," Logan begins," Miley's in Minne-"  
"Hey Carlos," I say, coolly.  
The boys stare at me disbelievingly, then Jo asks,"How'd you know it was her?"  
"Her smile... and the tattoo on her wrist," he explains.  
Taking off my sunglasses, I look at my wrist. "Miley! We were so close to them not figuring it out," she scolds me while laughing.  
"I totally forgot the tattoo was there! It's not my fault Carlos, finally, decided to pay attention to something," I joke with a giggle.  
"Well, I knew there was something familiar about you," he exclaims.  
"Um, yeah, she's our best friend," Logan exclaims.  
"Don't say that like it's so obvious! It's not like you figured it out Einstein," I giggle.  
He opens his mouth, but shuts it, knowing he'll lose the argument.  
"Everyone stop talking," Kendall exclaims.  
"Why," Jo questions.  
"Cause the four of us need to give Miley a giant hug!"  
Before I can object, the boys have me in a tight hug, that nearly cuts off the circulation in my body.  
"I missed you guys, too," I choke out.  
"What are you doing in L.A.," Kendall exclaims.  
"Visiting my best friends. What else would I be doing?"  
"Becoming the famous superstar, we all know you are," James answers.  
"I'm pretty sure that was rhetorical, James," Logan sighs.  
"So, how have you been, chica," Carlos questions.  
"Wellllll...," I begin.  
"Not good," Kendall guesses.  
"Nope. My grades are horrible, I gave up music, I haven't done anything fun or crazy, and I haven't argued with anyone, since you guys left."  
"Care to elaborate," Jo queried.  
"Sure," I answer, reluctantly.  
"Wait! Let us get settled before you begin to explain," Kendall says.  
I nod and wait for everybody to settle in.  
"Kay, go ahead," Jo encourages.  
"Okay, well, before the boys left, they helped me with all kinds of things. Logan helped me with homework, James helped with singing, dancing, and acting, Carlos helped me anything risky and fun, and Kendall helped me with anything competitive, such as sports. After they left, I gave up on school, sports, my supposed career, and anything active and fun. Basically, I sulked, refused to get out of bed, gave up on myself, started crying... ALOT, never got much sleep, stopped eating, and more sulking. I was a miserable wreck. Then, three days ago, Selena came over and started talking to me. She suggested I call you guys, but instead, I decided to come here and see you, knowing that actually seeing you guys would help a whole lot more... and so far it has... PLUS, I made a new friend. That makes me happy. And btw, I didn't say any of that to make you guys feel guilty or anything. You asked for the story and I gave it to you," I finish.  
For a few moments the boys were frozen, digesting the news.  
"So, Miley?"  
"Yeah Jo?"  
"Are we still going shopping later?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Cause, it's getting late and I think we better get going," she says.  
"Okay," I exclaim, looking towards the darkening sky.  
"Wait," Kendall exclaims.  
"What," Jo questions.  
"You guys have only known each other one day and you're already gonna go shopping together," he asks.  
"Yes, Kendall. Any more obvious questions," I giggle.  
"Can we come? I need to get more Barracuda Man Spray," James announces.  
Jo and I share a glance and shrug, deciding that it'd be okay if they came.  
"Sure. We don't see why not," I say.  
"Besides, it'd be a good way for all of us to hang out," Jo exclaims.  
"Except for the fact, that Miley's a shop-o-holic," Logan chuckles.  
I stick my tongue out at him. "Jerk," I mumble, though I don't really mean it.  
"Come on," Carlos announces," TO THE CAR!"  
We all laugh and follow behind him.  
_

Everyone heads off to different stores, except me and Logan. Kendall and Jo head to Kohl's, James heads to various hair care stores, and Carlos to sports stores. "So," Logan begins.  
"How's being famous?"  
"It's crazy," he chuckles.  
You'd think that it'd be awkward to be all alone together, having virtually nothing to talk about, but honestly me and Logan never run out of stuff to talk about. Logan and I have something that I don't have with the other guys, a more complex relationship... That's besides the fact that we have crushes on each other. We both know about the crushes, but we never really started dating. "Ya' know it's really good to see you Miley. I've really missed you," Logan admits.  
"Aww..., Logie missed me," I tease.  
"I always miss you whenever we're apart," he says, pulling me into a side hug.  
"I missed you too," I exclaim, laying my head on his shoulder.  
Logan kisses the top of my head, as we walk around Target, aimlessly.  
"Wanna go get something to eat," Logan offers.  
"Sure," I answer, both of us walking towards the food court.  
"Lemme guess," Logan starts, "chinese?"  
"You know me too well," I giggle.  
_

After eating, Logan and I decide to play in the arcade.  
"Miley! Hold the steering wheel like this," Logan instructs.  
"I can't!"  
"Kay, move, let me show you how its done," he teases.  
Logan sits on the chair and beckons for me to sit on his lap. Then, he places his hands on the steering wheel, and I place mine ontop of his.  
We finish the game with a high score. Laughing, we walk over to Build-A-Bear Workshop. Together we made a bear, named it, and paid for it. The only thing that dresses the bear is a white tee, on which I wrote in Sharpie, "Big Time Rush."  
"Now, it's a BTR bear! First EVER," I exclaim, happily.  
"Yeah, it's special," Logan smiles.  
"Cause we made it together," I question.  
"Yeah, it's our special bear," Logan grins.  
I wrap him in a hug. The only thing running through my mind is,"Why won't he ask me out already?"  
I go to ask him the question, when he gives me a kiss... ON THE LIPS!  
I mentally scream in joy, while kissing him back. After about 20 seconds, we pull away, in need of air.  
"Miley, do you wanna be my girlfriend? Cause I'm pretty sure we're past the 'do you wanna go see a movie sometime' phase."  
"Took you long enough," I giggle.  
"Is that a 'yes'?"  
"Absolutely," I smile.  
_

Logan and I walk to the car hand-in-hand after getting a text from Kendall saying, "It's time to go."  
We're the first ones there, but soon after everybody comes walking out.  
We let each others hands go, so nobody will know we're dating. It's our little secret... for now.  
"Everybody ready to go," Kendall questions.  
"Yeps," are scattered around.  
We all climb in to the limo and head to the Palmwoods, after a long, satisfying day.

A/N: There's the first chapter...Let me know how you liked it! R&R!


	3. Why So Early?

Much to my disappointment, I wake up to my phone blasting. With a groan, I cover my head with my pillow and let the phone continue to ring. After a few more seconds, the ringing stops. But, once again, it starts to ring again. I scream in frustration, before answering the phone with a grumpy,"HELLO?"  
"Why so grumpy?"  
"Carlos?"  
"Yep. Did I wake you up?"  
"No, of course not. I always get up at 7:00 in the morning," I reply, sarcastically.  
"Well, sorry, Little Miss Grumpy."  
"Why'd you call this early?"  
"Mrs. Knight and us want to know if you want to go out to breakfast?"  
"Will Jo be there?"  
"Yeaaahhh. Why?"  
"Because I'm gonna need a girl to consult on what to wear. Duh," I giggle.  
"So, we'll see you in about an hour?"  
"Yep. Bye Carlitos!"  
"Bye Smiley!"  
After hanging up with Carlos, I call Jo and ask her to come over. She agrees and says she'll see me in a few. While I wait for Jo, I decide to rummage through my closet. While searching, the door opens and closes. "Miley?"  
"I'm in my room, Jo!"  
She walks in wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, looking as tired as I feel.  
"Carlos," I guess.  
"Why must they insist we go get breakfast this early?"  
"I have no idea," I shrug.  
After about 45 minutes of preparing, Jo walks out in a pair of my light denim skinny jeans, an electric pink basic tank, a pair of plain black flats, and a big beaded black necklace.  
"Wow! Jo, you look amazing!"  
"Thanks! Now, its your turn!"  
I walk into my closet and come out wearing a pair of light short denim shorts, a white school uniform long sleeve oxford shirt rolled up a few inches to the middle of my forearm, a navy colored cardigan, and a pair of dark brown cowboy boots. Both of us had on a minimal amount of make-up. I'm wearing black eyeliner, black mascara, and a shade of nude lip gloss. Jo was wearing black mascara and clear lip gloss. Content with our outfits, Jo and I head to 2J. The boys apartment.  
"Ready," I question.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Jo giggles.  
We both take a deep breath before walking into the, always hectic, apartment. Much to our suprise, though, the boys are calmly seated on the couch.  
Upon our arrival, the boys look up. They all rise from the couch to greet us.  
"WOW! You guys look AWESOME," Carlos yells.  
Thanks Carlitos," I laugh.  
"You borrowed clothes from Miley, huh Jo," James chuckles.  
"She has the most AMAZING wardrobe EVER," she giggles.  
"Doesn't she though," James retorts.  
"Can we please stop talking about my clothes," I beg.  
"Sure. I'm hungry anyway," Jo giggles.  
"Well, lets go then," Ms. Knight exclaims _

"I'm so full," I mumble against Logan's shoulder.  
"I agree," Carlos groans.  
All of us are in the car that's taking us back to the Palmwoods, where we'll fall asleep, thanks to our full tummies.  
_

I wake up in my room, next to Logan. I must've fallen asleep on the car ride home and he carried me up to my room. Aww...I love him. Careful not to wake him up, I wrap his arms around me and cuddle closer to his chest. Satisfied, I drift back to sleep.  
_

Once again, I'm awoken by a phone blasting. I open my eyes, just as it stops ringing. Logan smiles at me, as he has a quick conversation with, what sounds like, Kendall. Hanging up his phone, he settles back into the bed and yawns.  
"Tired," I say.  
"Very," he answers.  
"So, I'm guessing that everyone's wondering if we're dating?"  
"Well, everyone fell asleep. Kendall just woke up to ask where I was, because I'm not back yet. He asked if we're dating and I said 'yes.'"he finishes.  
"So, no one else suspects it, yet," I giggle.  
"Not as far as I know," Logan smiles.  
"Well, Kendall's bound to tell everyone, so, it saves us the trouble," I grin.  
"Yup," he yawns.  
Running my fingers through his hair, he quietly drifts off to sleep. I climb out of bed and change into a pair of cotton pajama shorts and a white t-shirt. Then, I write Logan a note telling him that I'll be in his apartment. I, quietly, sneak out of the room and head down to his room.  
_

As soon as I walk through the door, I'm bombed with questions about me and Logan. I answer one question after another, as calmly as I can. After the interrogation, I collapse next to James and Jo, who are watching "Criss Angel: Mindfreak."  
"Oooo, I love this show," I squeal.  
"Me too," Jo responds, with her eyes glued to the TV.  
_

A/N: Sorry. I know this was a short chapter, but I'm really busy and kinda lazy. I haven't really found the time to write, but I promise I will update more. :) Thank you to all my loyal fans. 


	4. UpdateSorry

Just wanted to let all my loyal fans know that I'm going to be updating soon, but with school and homework and all that boring stuff, I haven't gotten to write update my stories. Plus, I get really bad writer's block and that's leads me to be extremely lazy. :)

Anyways, I hope that you all don't kill me for not updating. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to contact me at any of the places on my account page.

Thanks,  
CrazyAwesomeJ 


End file.
